Crash
by PoodleCharlie
Summary: Emily is involved in an accident. The ramifications of the personal and professional lives she keeps come crashing together. DEMILY. Inspired by a scene in the "Retaliation," ep. 5x11.
1. Collision

_Emily is involved in an accident. The ramifications of the personal and professional lives she keeps come colliding together. Demily._

 _Inspired by "Retaliation," ep. 5x11. I own nothing and I realize I didn't even quote it correctly. It is loosely inspired by this one scene._

* * *

"I'm fine! Pull this thing over!" Prentiss demanded as they wheeled her through the trauma center.

"Prentiss, you have a concussion." Morgan tried to reason with her.

"But it just happened, it will never be more clear!" She protested.

Fine. If she was going to act like this, he would have to show her. "How many rounds did you get in?"

"Three." She stated surely.

"Prentiss, you emptied your clip." Proving his point. She needed to be checked out first.

"No." It didn't seem right, but maybe it was? "Wait. I did?"

Morgan looked at her knowingly.

Ugh. She leaned her head back, finally giving in, knowing her cognitive interview wouldn't be reliable right now. She would save her strength and she would do one soon. She'd _seen_ the second unsub. Just before he'd hit her with his truck.

She felt a prick. Someone was drawing her blood. Another person was shining something bright in her eyes. A pen? A flashlight? There were so many people whizzing around her, she was having trouble keeping up.

Another prick, but worse this time. Someone had put an I.V. into the back of her left hand.

She looked at it, blinking a couple of times. She really didn't like all of these people fussing over her.

Suddenly, she became keenly aware that Morgan was no longer with her. "Morgan?!"

"He's just outside." A woman, maybe just a few years older than herself informed her. "I'm Dr. Sussman, the attending physician."

Emily suddenly realized this was the first person that had spoken directly to her. Everyone else had been rattling off stats about her. Blood pressure, pulse, probable concussion.

Dr. Sussman continued to check her over, tapping various places on her body to see if she reacted. "Does anything else hurt, aside from your head?"

Emily shook her head, but winced. _Ouch._ "No."

Skeptically eyeing her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She confidently stated.

Nodding, "You've got some adrenaline still kicking in. You'll be sore tomorrow." She then turned to one of the other medical professionals in the room, "Let's get Agent Prentiss here up to Med Surge, we need the trauma room freed as soon as possible. Oh, and page neuro for a consult."

The younger man in the scrubs nodded dutifully and then pulled the railing up, getting the patient ready for transport.

Turning her attention back to her patient, the Dr. asked, "Do you mind if I call you Emily?" Her tone was kind, but confident. She could tell immediately that this woman was efficient at doing her job, and though she probably didn't show it often cared about her team as much as she cared about her patients.

Emily liked her immediately, so she answered honestly, "Nope. Not at all."

"Great. So Emily, we're going to move you up to the 3rd floor, and someone from Neurology, which is on the 6th floor, is going to come down and do an exam to assess the severity of your concussion."

Emily made a face, imagining having to sit through an oral exam in which she'd have to rattle off info like the year, and where she was, and what happened to her. She'd been forced to study some neurology in school when learning about psychology. She was annoyed already. "Ugh." She groaned, "Can you just stick me in a scanner?"

Dr. Sussman chuckled to herself, she'd never been through that type of exam herself and it did seem a bit tedious, especially if your brain already hurt. She did think it necessary for her patient though. "Well, we used to send everyone for a CT, but honestly we can't see much other than an obvious skull fracture, which I don't see any indication of. However, if the neurologist sees fit, he may send you for a functional, or fMRI. Typically, we aren't going to expose you to unnecessary radiation though. Especially once we're confident it will most likely heal on it's own."

Emily sighed, trying consciously not to move her head too much to avoid the pain and the mild dizziness that followed every time she did so.

"Once I have a chance to go over your lab results, I'll be following up with the neurologist and be up to review with you the diagnostics and next course of action."

"Meaning, then I get to go?" Emily asked, hopefully.

"We will be getting you out of this hospital as soon as possible, Emily." The doctor smiled at the agent's eagerness to get out of here. That was usually a good sign. She then nodded to the young man who'd uncomplainingly be waiting to move the patient.

As she was being rolled into the hallway, she noticed Morgan was pacing.

"Prentiss!" Morgan practically jumped toward her as he spotted her. "Everything okay?"

"Morgan, I'm fine." She reassured him. "They're just taking me up to the 6th floor-"

"The 3rd floor." The orderly corrected.

"Whatever, " she shook her head. _Ouch_. "Ugh." She groaned, again, as the stabbing pain, followed by a wave of dizziness hit her.

Morgan kept pace with them as they walked down the corridor. "And what happens on the 3rd floor?"

"They're just gonna do one more test and then I can go." That was pretty much what the doctor said.

He felt like she was leaving something out, so he looked to the orderly to confirm.

The young man shrugged. "Basically."

"See Morgan, it's just a concussion. Nothing serious."

"Prentiss!" she infuriated him sometimes. "A concussion is a brain injury. Brain injuries are _always_ serious."

She could see he was worried, she knew that's why he was reacting this way. She didn't know what took over her, but she knew she wasn't backing down. "How many concussions have you had, Morgan?" she spat.

"We're not talking about me." He fired back.

"Exactly! If we were talking about you, it wouldn't be _serious_."

Morgan took a deep breath. He knew she was right. He'd be playing off his injuries as well if he were in her place. He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I give."

The orderly looked uncomfortably between the two, as he stopped the bed in front of the elevator bank. The tension between the "partners" was palpable. He paused for a moment feeling like he should let them finish. Sensing no movements, however, he pressed the button.

Morgan glanced around, though there was no one else from their team here.

He leaned in closer, it took everything in him not to reach out and touch her face. Lowering his voice, almost to a whisper, he used her first name. "Emily," he said softly hoping she'd know how much he cared. "I just don't like seeing you in pain."

She wouldn't admit it to him, but the pain was not bothering her as much as the persistent queasiness that was settling over her.

She released a shaky breath.

He stayed close.

"Emily." He repeated, and the moment suddenly felt incredibly intimate. They never used each other's first names when they were on the job. They saved that for when they were alone. It helped separate their personal and professional relationships. Which were very different.

Right now though, they seemed to be fading together. The trauma of the accident muddling both of their emotions, making it difficult to separate personal and professional.

There was still a few inches between their faces, she thought for a moment he would close the space between them. She wanted his lips on hers. Suddenly, and badly. Just when she thought he was about to lean in, he pulled back.

"It's Shrader's ex." He stated looking over her shoulder, turning the steamy moment ice cold.

The elevator doors opened.

And just like they were back to work.

* * *

A/N: So I've written this story as a 3 chapter piece and I recently wrote a 4th as an epilogue, as I was feeling inspired. Not sure if I'll continue past that, depends on that pesky muse. :) Either way, I wrote this a while back and would love thoughts/feedback. More to come.

xoxo, -C


	2. Shock

A/N: You guys! There were over one hundred visitors in the first 24 hours of this story being posted. I can't. I don't even have words. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favorited, sincerely, we all know how vulnerable putting things we wrote out there can be and your words of encouragement have been magic.

That being said, this is the chapter where things escalate quickly. I do hope you enjoy. I mean this when I say, let me know what you think. -C

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes. She'd already answered what year it was, how old she was, what city she was in, what hospital she was in, the names of the last four Presidents. As an aside she'd added in the last four Vice Presidents, the last four Secretary Generals, and the last four FBI Directors. She could tell the neurologist was getting annoyed with her, and she knew it was petty, but she wanted to do anything to get out of the rest of this test.

"Miss Prentiss." The older man, approximately mid-sixties, stated flatly.

"Agent Prentiss." She corrected.

"Agent," he accepted the term, trying to get her to cooperate. "I realize that you're frustrated but if we could just follow the test, please."

She huffed, but agreed. "Okay."

"Okay. Good." He started, "Now where were we, ah, presidents. Right. Now, can you list the last four months of the year, backwards?"

"Seriously?" she asked for what felt like the hundredth time in the last half hour.

"Yes." He confirmed. He had no doubt that this woman was used being in control of situations.

"December. November. October. September."

He waited, with a half smirk.

She sighed, "August. July. June-"

He chuckled to himself. "I knew you'd want to show off."

She glared at him.

"All right, we're done."

"That's it? That was the last question?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And I will make my recommendation to Dr. Sussman." He smiled, it was his turn to annoy her.

"You're going to let me go right?"

He could see how panicked she'd become. He'd had enough fun. "Your brain appears to be functioning normally at this time. I am going to recommend that you do not stay alone for the next 24 hours and if your headache gets any worse or your brain gets 'foggy', that you return immediately. Also, try and get some sleep, it will help your brain heal, but make sure someone checks on you and that you can be easily roused periodically."

She smiled warmly at the older man. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Stay safe out there, Agent Prentiss." He winked and turned to exit the exam room.

As he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Dr. Sussman. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "Dr. Sussman! Great timing. She's all yours."

He moved to the side, and held the door open for the female Dr. "I've just made my recommendation." He stated as he handed her the sheet he'd been writing on and continued out the door.

"Oh fantastic!" Dr. Sussman stated, eagerly taking in the information on the paper.

Emily waited, upright, ready to be dismissed.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Great! I'm ready to go now!" she said happily. The elation at the possibility of leaving here, momentarily overriding the soreness that was now throughout her body as the adrenaline wore off.

Dr. Sussman smiled at her.

It was the way she smiled that drained all of the elation out of Emily. As a profiler, Emily could see right through the sympathetic smile. She knew she was about to give her news she didn't want to hear.

"Emily, I need to talk to you a little more about your symptoms."

"I was hit by a truck." Emily informed her.

"Yes, I know that, but I need to know about your symptoms."

Emily didn't want to admit this, for fear that they'd keep her for admitting her brain wasn't functioning properly, but she was confused. "I don't understand."

Dr. Sussman smiled, the same sympathetic smile.

Emily did not like that smile. It was making her uneasy. Not queasy like before, but uncomfortable. There was something scary coming, she could feel it.

"Emily, you presented with some symptoms when you arrived and I'm trying to ascertain which symptoms were actually caused by your head trauma earlier this evening and which symptoms were present before the accident."

"Why? What did my labs say?" in her FBI training, she'd been taught to plan for the worst, hope for the best. She thought of the worst thing this woman might tell her, so she asked flat out. "Am I dying?"

The doctor looked surprised by her question, "No. I hadn't meant to give you that impression."

"Then what has you so concerned?"

Emily could feel the doctor studying her face, but for what, she wasn't sure.

"Okay," Dr. Sussman started, "everything in your blood work is within normal ranges. With the exception of your iron levels, you're showing some mild anemia, but that's common in early pregnancy. It's not so severe that you can't alter your diet or take some prenatal vitamins. Though I would talk to your OB about that."

"Early…what?" she stammered. Emily felt like the wind had been knocked out of her for the second time tonight. "No. that's not… that's not possible."

"Well, if that's the case then something on your blood work is far out of normal range, though it doesn't seem to be the case with some of the symptoms you've presented with this evening. According to the hCG levels in your blood, I'd put you somewhere between 8-11 weeks. Do you remember the first day of your last period?"

Emily shook her head. The pain wasn't as bad this time, but the dizziness from her head injury hit in full force this time. Or from her… pregnancy? None of this made sense. She put her hand to her head.

"Okay," Dr. Sussman said as she stood next to Emily, "Why don't you lean back for me?"

Emily obliged, allowing Dr. Sussman to guide her backwards toward the incline of the bed's headrest, which thankfully was only about a foot back.

"I know this is a lot to take in." the Dr. stated.

Emily focused on breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth. She needed to focus. Last period. Last period. When was her last period? Shit.

"It's definitely late this month." She confessed. "But I know I had it last month." Emily thought for a moment. "It may have been late last month also."

"Last month, was it a normal period or was it unusually light?"

Emily grimaced. "It was very light."

She placed one hand over her chest, the other flew down to her stomach. There was nothing discernable there, but her mind was running a thousand miles a minute it seemed. She'd felt bloated the last few days, but assumed she was about to get her period. She had never really been great about keeping track of when it was coming. Her hips had been bothering her as well, but she'd written that off as having been from falling asleep sitting up in the jet last week. She had been feeling queasy a lot latey as well, but attributed that to when she had the flu last month. Or rather, maybe it had been morning sickness? She threw up a few times last month and hadn't since, but the nausea hadn't subsided much. Damnit! How many symptoms had she ignored? How careless!

"Oh my god!" she realized. "I was in a car accident."

Her eyes widened in panic as she looked to Dr. Sussman, who had been patiently waiting for Emily to be ready for the next piece of information she needed to give her.

"Yes, yes you were. A pretty bad one." The Dr. said gently, but firmly. "Emily, you were thrown around in a vehicle when it was hit at a fairly high rate of speed."

"Oh god." Emily felt her chest tighten realizing where this was headed. Could she have actually lost a baby she hadn't even realized she was carrying? Her eyes were suddenly warm and damp.

"Emily," she continued, "I've called Obstetrics for a consult. They're sending Dr. Carson down. She's a neonatal specialist."

Emily looked at her quizzically, "Neonatal?"

"She's simply the best OB we have in this hospital. If anyone can find your baby's heartbeat, this woman can."

Emily blinked a couple of times, trying not to move her head too much. She couldn't take another bout of dizziness right now. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from throwing up.

"Dr. Carson has already called radiology to send an ultrasound machine. She'll conduct the ultrasound first, though I'm not sure if she'll want to do it abdominally or vaginally. Either way, she wants to take a look at your cervix. So you're going to need to put this on." The doctor said holding up a light pink hospital gown. "Do you think you can put this on on your own?"

She had no idea where the gown had come from, she hadn't noticed Dr. Sussman picking it up at any point, but she didn't question it. "I think I can manage on my own."

Dr. Sussman placed a hand over Emily's that was lying on her chest. Pulling Emily out of her panicked state momentarily.

When Emily looked at her with tear-filled eyes it absolutely broke her heart. This woman had been so strong throughout the entire evening. Sassing all of her staff as well as the other doctors. But in this moment, she looked so small and so vulnerable.

"Is there anyone you want to me to call for you?"

The answer came so softly she wasn't sure if she'd even heard it at first, "Yes, please."


	3. Contact

_A/N: One quick note, I am astounded at how many people have viewed, reviewed, followed over the last few days. Blown away. Thanks sincerely for taking a look at this story which has been sitting on my hard drive for somewhere close a year. This is the best motivation to actually get stuff posted. Please let me know what you think :)_

* * *

"Derek Morgan, FBI." He stated, showing his credentials to woman sitting at the desk. "I'm looking for Emily Prentiss."

"Derek Morgan?" a voice called out.

Morgan turned to see a blonde woman, in her mid-forties jogging toward him. She had her hair pulled back in a low bun, which looked like it had started falling out hours ago. She wore an expensive pair of running shoes. Probably because she was on her feet all day and jogging short bursts throughout the day, he surmised.

"Yes." He answered.

The woman stopped abruptly in front of him. He noticed she wasn't even slightly out of breath. "Dr. Sussman, I'm the attending overseeing Emily Prentiss."

"Nevermind. Thank you anyways." Derek said to the woman at the desk before turning back to Dr. Sussman. "How's she doing?"

"She's asking for you." She motioned down the corridor. "Come with me."

The doctor didn't wait for Derek's response before turning and heading away. She didn't return to her jogging pace from before, but walked briskly enough that Derek was having to take longer strides to keep up.

They made two lefts and a right, which didn't make any sense to Derek. No matter how many hospitals he'd been in, none of the layouts seemed to be easy to navigate. There had to be a better way to design these buildings.

Dr. Sussman stopped abruptly, as she had done before. Derek had to navigate around the smaller woman so as not to plow right into her.

They were stopped outside the last door on the hall.

"Is there anything you can tell me about her condition?" Derek asked, preferring to go into situations prepared.

"Unfortunately, I can't. But what I can tell you is she just really needs you to be there for her, okay?"

"Be there for her?"

Her answer came in the form of a nod. As she rapped two succinct knocks on the large wooden door. "Emily?" she asked tentatively pushing her way in. "Someone is here to see you."

The first thing Derek noticed when following Dr. Sussman into the room was that the lights were dimmed. They weren't off, but it took his eyes a moment to adjust from the bright lights of the hallway.

His eyes searched for Emily as he fully entered the room. She was laying on her back with a white sheet draped over her legs and a pink gown pulled up around her chest, which she seemed to be clinging to for dear life.

"Derek?" she called in a small voice. Which made her lithe frame look even smaller on the large exam table.

He couldn't describe the expression on her face when she saw him. She appeared to have anxiety, but hope, also fear maybe? All running through her at once. He had years of profiling experience, but he couldn't place this particular emotion. Maybe it was because it was Emily. His Emily. In all the nights they'd spent together over the last couple of years, which was quite a few, she had never allowed her guard down this much. Never shown him this level of vulnerability.

There was another blonde woman in her mid or late forties, it was hard to tell in this light, but with short hair and a round face. Siting on a stool between a large machine and the bed Emily was laying on, she did not acknowledge Derek as he stepped in but remained extremely focused on what she was doing.

"Emily." he said her name in whisper. He didn't know why but the silence in the room felt oppressive from the moment he stepped in. It felt wrong to break it somehow.

She leaned towards him, started to sit up.

"Lay back." The woman on the stool barked.

"Of course, Dr. Carson." Emily answered immediately following her orders. Which was very unlike Emily.

"Emily, what's going on?" he asked still whispering.

"Derek." She breathed as she laid her head back fully on the table, closing her eyes. But offered no more information.

It terrified him, but also broke his heart seeing how scared she was. He wanted more than anything to help her. To ease whatever was causing her to hurt this much, but he didn't know how.

"This will be cold." The older blonde woman announced. Not waiting for a response, she shot some goo onto Emily's exposed stomach, causing her to jump.

The woman, Dr. Carson started moving the wand seemly to move the gel around at first then more deliberately stopping in different places over Emily's abdomen. She'd click various buttons on the machine and move it again.

She must have had some internal bleeding from the accident. Derek decided. She would probably need surgery. He didn't like this one bit.

It was in this moment Emily realized how badly she wanted to hear this baby's heartbeat. She wasn't sure how, but was she found herself terrified of loosing a child that just moments ago she hadn't even realized existed.

A wracking sob escaped her. It frightened Derek at first. Then he reached out taking her hands, that were still tightly holding her gown, in his. He tried to soothe her. "Hey Em, it's gonna be okay, I'm right here."

"No. Derek- I can't-" she sobbed.

He looked to Dr. Carson for guidance, but found she was staring expectantly at him.

Derek looked back to Emily, who had tears silently flowing down her checks, her entire body wracking, but she wasn't making a sound.

The silence in the room was deafening.

He leaned over her, his face just inches from hers. He pulled one of his hands from hers, leaving the other in her grip. He gently squeezed back, letting her know he was still there, trying to give her any support he could.

With his free hand, he placed his hand firmly on the side of her head, the side without the large gash and stiches from the accident earlier. And rubbed her forehead methodically with his thumb. "I'm right here."

She opened her eyes. To meet his.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

Her gaze continued to search his face, but he could see her breathing slow.

She wanted more than anything to tell him how badly she wanted this, but didn't trust herself not to loose control again.

Suddenly, a loud whooshing noise filled the room.

"What is that noise?" Derek asked.

At the same time, Emily whipped her head to face Dr. Carson. "Is that?" she asked.

"There it is!" The younger of the blonde doctors cheered. Causing Derek to jump. He had honestly forgotten she was in the room.

"Ah yes." Dr. Carson sounded relaxed for the first time. She proudly turned to face Emily, smiling widely. "That is a strong heartbeat."

He watched Emily's entire body completely relax. The tears started flowing again.

"Heartbeat?!" Derek asked.

Emily turned to face him. She still looked anxious, but also completely content, if that were even possible.

"Derek. I guess I have something to tell you."

He did not let go of her hands, but removed his hand from her head as he stepped back, standing strait up.

Emily smiled from ear to ear.

He didn't know if he'd ever seen her this happy before. What a roller coaster.

"Wait, so you don't have internal bleeding? You don't need surgery?" he asked.

Realizing he must have made a different assumption about what was going on, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"No, I don't need surgery." She told him. "Derek, we're having a baby."

Then, she laughed. The sound of her laugh blended perfectly into the whooshing of the heartbeat. And it was the most magical sound he'd heard all day, maybe ever.

Derek looked to the other two women still in the room.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Sussman practically sang. Her arm wrapped around Dr. Carson, who was also wearing a wide grin. It wasn't until he noticed tears in both of their eyes that he too, was crying.

He looked back to Emily, whose smile hadn't faded in the slightest.

Without even thinking he swooped down to where Emily was lying, slid his arm right under her, and pulled her lips into his.

She finally let go of the gown she'd been holding onto and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in deeper.

He didn't even care that in doing so, the gel that had covered her stomach was ending up all over the front of his shirt because he could still feel her smile against his lips.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay y'all, so this is actually the end of this story. However, I wrote one more chapter when I was still full steam on this story. I will probably go ahead and post it as a epilogue and then start another story if inspiration strikes. That being said, I have a whole other story I've been working on I'll be posting soon._

 _Thank you! Sincerely for reading, Sincerely for reviewing and following. I can't express how much it means to me. Till next time. -C_


	4. Epilogue

_A/N: Thanks to the person that corrected me on the episode referenced, I knew it was "Retaliation" not the "Replicator." It has since been corrected, I think._

* * *

After the pair had finished making out like teenagers in front of the two doctors. Dr. Carson had completed the rest of Emily's exam, finding everything checked out. She cleared Emily to be released on the condition that if she had any cramping or even mild spotting over the next 24 hours that was to return immediately. She instructed her to eat more iron and to make an appointment with her OBGYN as soon as she returned home.

Once Emily had agreed, she made Derek promise to back up her recommendations, which he solemnly swore he would. Emily had rolled her eyes knowing he was going to take this seriously to the point of annoying her.

Dr. Carson had left, wishing them well, and was off to make her final notes for Emily's chart and to officially clear her for discharge to Dr. Sussman.

As she closed the door behind her, Dr. Carson smiled to herself, it wasn't often that she got to give good news to a mom-to-be after a trauma such as the one her patient had had tonight. She hadn't reiterated to them how lucky they were. She could tell they knew. It was cases like this that kept her doing this job. As she passed the station where Dr. Sussman was standing, she handed her the patient file. The younger blonde doctor gave her a warm, knowing smile, confirming that she felt the same.

Back in the exam room, Morgan helped Emily get back into her clothes, with only mild protesting after she'd tried to use her right arm. Which was heavily bandaged, and if she was being honest, pretty sore.

While they waited for Dr. Sussman to return with the discharge papers, Morgan finally got her to lie back down and try and get some rest. After a few minutes, Morgan decided to join her, knowing that once they got back they'd have to use their energy and focus on the case.

They laid on the bed, face-to-face, she on her left side, he on his right. He could see the sleep in her eyes she was fighting, but her smile still played at her lips while she studied his face.

"Derek, what are you thinking?" she asked earnestly.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "That I'm so glad I didn't loose you tonight." He traced his left hand down until he gently caressed her still flat stomach with the back of his hand. "Either of you."

Needing to feel closer to him, Emily placed her right hand on his left bicep. She rested her injured right forearm on top of his forearm. "Derek, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm glad I was here. I'm sorry _you_ had to find out like this."

"We've never really talked about having kids."

"No. We haven't." he confirmed.

She averted her gaze.

"Emily, look at me." He waited until she did so to continue. "I want this. Maybe I didn't know that I did, but now… well, now I can't imagine not having this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." And she did. "But Derek?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Can we, uh, can we just maybe keep this between us for a little bit longer?"

He was confused, but realized what she was asking. "You mean not tell the team about the baby?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell them, I do. It's just that I'd really like to have a little more time for us to wrap our heads around this whole concept before we have to start answering questions. And you know they are going to ask questions."

He shook his head, "Emily, we have to tell them. We can't hide this."

"Why not? We've been hiding our relationship from them for two years."

"Because, for one, they are eventually going to notice that you're pregnant. And two, you know you can't go back into the field. We can't a repeat of today."

"Derek, I know that. I do not want a repeat of today. Trust me. And I won't be going back into the field. But I am not asking to keep this from them forever; I know eventually that a team of profilers will figure it out. I am just asking for a little more time."

It's like she knew he could never say no to her. "Okay." He sighed, "But how are you going to ensure you won't be sent back into the field when we get back to the precinct?"

"Derek. I have a concussion, a black eye, and twelve stitches in my right arm. I think I can convince them pretty easily I'm not up to chasing after an unsub right now. Without even telling them that I also happen to be 10 weeks pregnant."

He continued caressing her stomach, "I can't believe that there is really a baby in there."

"It is strange." She mumbled sleepily.

"You know what else is hard to believe?"

"What?" She asked eying him wearily.

He traced his fingers up to the waist of her hip hugger jeans, looping his finger through the belt loop. He gave them a little tug. "How damn fine you look in these jeans, Mama."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks again for reading. I hope to find the inspiration to complete this but FIN for now. Until then, I'll be focusing on some other stories :)_

 _I love you all. -C_


End file.
